


Logan's Birthday

by MagicQuill42



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicQuill42/pseuds/MagicQuill42
Summary: Logan neglected to mention when his birthday was. But that’s not going to stop his famILY from celebrating.





	Logan's Birthday

Patton frowned at his calendar. It was two months until Virgil’s birthday and he’d encountered a problem.

Almost a year had passed since they’d started celebrating birthdays. Virgil had shyly admitted the anniversary of his first video had arrived and Patton had spent the rest of the day blowing up balloons and making cake and having Roman conjure gifts and asking Logan to wrap them.

Virgil had been thrilled with the “birthday” celebration. He’d “covertly” wormed his way into snuggling with all of them the whole day and had only picked on Roman three times, which was a win in Patton’s book.

A month later, Roman had flopped himself onto the couch and told Patton it was his birthday, January fifteenth.

Patton was under strict orders to not lift a finger while Logan blew him balloons and Virgil made a cake. Roman’s job was evidently to keep him in place, since the presents were done yesterday. Patton had giggled, and let himself be pampered for once.

June rolled around and Patton had filled the living room with red balloons and crushed velvet pillows. Roman had tears in his eyes as he blew out the cake candles and walked through the decked out spa Logan had made him in the imagination. He’d spent forever researching it to make it the world’s most mathematically enjoyable spa.

Roman had been practically purring the whole day.

But now… it wasn’t too long until Virgil’s next birthday. And they were missing one.

Well, two, but when he asked Deceit when his birthday was he got three different answers so he just left a cake and gift outside his room in early February and left well enough alone.

Logan hadn’t said anything on the subject of birthdays, at least unless they were celebrating someone else’s. But Patton could tell it was bothering him. He got a little crease in his eyebrow everytime Patton brought it up. Which meant it was bothering him big time.

“Pat, you okay?” Virgil asked, entering his room cautiously. “You’re looking pretty mad at that calendar.”

“I can’t figure out when Logan’s birthday is.” Patton pouted. “I wanna throw him a surprise party. But I can’t do that if I don’t know when it is. And it’s been almost a year since your birthday so it’s gotta be soon.”

Virgil closed the calendar and gave Patton a small smile.

“You’re gonna give yourself eye strain if you keep staring at that. Come on.”

He guided Patton back to his bed and snuggled in next to him before pulling out his phone.

“Look,” he said “The fans on tumblr know pretty much everything about us so it makes sense that they’d know stuff like that.”

Patton scooted closer to watch as Virgil sifted through a tumblr search. He finally tapped on a post listing everyone’s birthdays. Patton gasped and poked at the screen.

“I knew Deceit’s birthday was in February!”

Virgil snorted. “Yeah, but more importantly look here,” He tapped Logan’s name. “November third. That’s only-”

Patton sat bolt upright. “That’s only a few days away! I have to start baking right now!

“Um… why?” Virgil asked. “Logan hates baked stuff, doesn’t he?”

Patton blew a raspberry. “No he doesn’t. He just says that because he wants to seem serious. His eyes always glimmer a little bit when he sees cookies or brownies and he always gets at least two slices of cake. He wouldn’t do that if he hated baked stuff.”

Virgil shrugged. “I stand corrected. You want me and Ro to do anything?”

“Present duty please!” Patton said, taking a long list out of his desk drawer.

The desk itself was a mess of knick-knacks and papers he didn’t have a place for but he always made sure he knew where this list was. It was the most precious thing in his room.

He tore a third of it off and handed it to Virgil. “This is all the books he’s said he wants to read and the stuff I saw him looking at online since Christmas. There’s little happy faces next to the one’s he mentioned more than once, but I’ll let you guys pick.”

Virgil’s eyes widened. “Dang, Pat. Are you this thorough with everyone?”

“No,” Patton said sadly. “Deceit won’t mention anything to me so his part only has a bunch of snake plushies on it.”

Virgil snorted and shook his head, sticking the paper in his hoodie pocket.

“Patton, I know I don’t tell you this enough, but you are a literal miracle.” Virgil said.

Patton giggled. “Aw, thanks! Now get moving, I need to start baking.”

***

By the time November third rolled around and Logan came downstairs to a full spread of thumbprint cookies full of Logan’s Berry Crofters as well as a vanilla cake with the layers held together by every other flavor of Crofters jam. It had been an ordeal to make, and a long one at that, but the look of absolute joy on Logan’s face made it all worth it.

After they’d all eaten as much as they could, Roman scooped Logan up and carried him to the couch, much to Logan’s protest.

Roman only laughed and dropped him onto the couch, in front of the small mountain of presents.

He ruffled Logan’s hair playfully. “We have to give our favorite nerd the royal treatment, Nerd Lord.”

Logan frowned. “Does insulting me not undercut the nice things you have planned?”

Roman shrugged and slid to lay in Logan’s lap. “Maybe so, but I’ve been given a nickname limit today A-dellllllll-Logan. So rest assured there will be an end to them.”

“You were about to call him A-dell Computers, weren’t you?” Virgil said, hopping onto the coffee table.

“Maybe.”

“Kiddos,” Patton interrupted. “Let Logan open his presents!”

Roman groused a little, but handed Logan a nearby box. Logan rolled his eyes but Patton saw his lips twitch into a smile.

“I have to confess, I was unsure my day of birth would be celebrated,” Logan said shyly. “I refrained from telling any of you and we started the celebration at Virgil last year. I assumed it would be “skipped,” as the phrase goes.”

Patton gasped loudly. “As if! We love you, Logan, we would never, ever skip your birthday. Now open the presents! Roman and Virgil worked super hard on them!”

Logan’s smile brightened. He ripped into the packaging, bouncing a bit of wrapping paper into an indignant Roman’s face. He seemed delighted by the fourth doctor’s scarf and immediately wrapped it around his neck.

He slowly made his way through the small mountain, his favorites being the scarf, a copy of The Murder of Roger Ackroyd in Latin, a starmap with a view from each ocean, a podcast app gift card, and a pillow version of a jar of Logan’s Berry that Patton had made him.

As soon as the last of the paper was in the trash can Roman picked Logan up again and whisked him to the imagination.

Alarmed, he threw his arms around Roman’s neck. “Where are we going now?”

“I’m taking you on a private and whirlwind tour of libraries across the globe, all of which will gain an entrance from your room after today!” Roman crowed. “And after that we will eat a lovely meal created by our darling dad and earnest emo.”

They were out of earshot before Patton heard Logan’s reply, but he had a good feeling about it. He turned to Virgil with a smile.

“We did good, kiddo.” He said. “We did good.”


End file.
